Kuroshitsuji: Book of Revelation
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Los misterios regresan... Un nuevo caso por resolver, uno más complejo... La manipulación del espacio tiempo se hace de una ilusión ha algo real, con el fin de saciar una venganza ajena... Las aventuras regresan, nuevas amistades aparecerán, pero una pregunta ronda en la cabeza del joven Conde Phantomhive, ¿Sera un enemigo o un aliado?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no son de mi propiedad, sino de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : Mayordomo, desamparado

* * *

Se podía apreciar una niña de diez años siendo abusada por su propio progenitor, sus largos cabellos blancos caían sobre las sabanas de seda, su piel blanca como la nieve misma es el cuadro perfecto de las marcas que le dejaba, sus ojos celestes cielo eran inundados por lágrimas de la impotencia e impureza que sentía en esos momentos.

Siente como su propio progenitor la observaba con lascivia, no entendía aquella mirada, porque ella era una niña y lo que le estaban arrebatando era imperdonable.

El acto más vil había acabado, dejándola a ella con sus ropas de dormir destrozadas, su cuerpo marcado hasta el punto de dejar algunas zonas con marcas moradas y otras enrojecidas. Comienza a gritar y a moverse con ferocidad en las sabanas, llora sin parar y dejarse sumergir en un dolor que jamás abandonaría.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – La niña siente una voz hablándole, se acomoda las ropas para bajarse de la cama para ir hasta su closet, donde la voz provenía.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunta ella con una voz temblorosa y ahogada, se sienta en el suelo mirando la puerta entre abierta de su closet, como si esperaba a que alguien salga de ahí. En eso un ruido estrepitoso y fuerte llama su atención, se pone de pie para ir hasta la puerta de su cuarto, mira para todos lados y sale del cuarto rumbo hasta donde venía el sonido, quien la llevo al pie de las escaleras que conectaba el primer piso con la entrada para encontrarse con un grupo de hombres que rodeaban el cuerpo de su padre, corre a así él para llorarle, los hombres que estaban ahí se marcharon dejándola a ella con el cuerpo frio y sangrentado de su ahora difunto padre.

 **\- XsX -**

En la mansión Phantomhive las cosas para Sebastian el mayordomo más leal eran bastantes complejas, la ama de llaves Maylene trataba de llevar un carrito de servicios hacia el cuarto de su señorito, ya que Sebastian estaba en la cocina dando las otras instrucciones para los que quedaban, dado que iba a llegar un invitado a la mansión.

La ama de llaves de cabellos morados recogidos en dos coletas y arriba de su cabeza adornaba el pañuelo propio de una sirvienta, su uniforme azul con un delantal largo de color blanco, botas de color negro. Abre la puerta del cuarto de su amo quien estaba durmiendo todavía, la situación para la cabeza de los Phantomhive era diferente, ya que algún misterio tendría que resolver.

\- _**"Primero abrimos las cortinas"**_ – Piensa la ama de llaves mientras deja el carrito de servicios a un costado de la cama para ir hasta los enormes ventanales y correr las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol ingrese al cuarto – _**"Después se despierta al señorito"**_ Ya es de mañana señorito – Un joven de cabellos cortos de una tonalidad azul oscuro, se remueve en sus sabanas para quedar boca arriba, abre sus ojos dejando ver aquella mirada azulada y enfocarlas en el rostro de la ama de llave.

\- ¿Y Sebastian? – Maylene se pone nerviosa al escuchar la pregunta de su señor, toma con torpeza las sabanas de la cama para correrlas, el joven conde mira con frialdad y con neutralidad la acción que supuestamente debía de ser cumplida por su mayordomo.

\- Él… Él… - En ese momento la puerta del cuarto del joven se abre dejando a la vestía a un hombre algo, porte elegante, de cabellos largos hasta el cuello y de un color negro, su mirada rojiza se enfoca en los ojos azules claros de su señor.

\- Disculpe la tardanza, mi señor – Comienza avanzar hasta la cama del joven Ciel quien se había sentado al borde de su cama, pero Sebastian se detiene cuando nota algo extraño en su señor, Maylene también lo nota, ya que la fisionomía del joven era más parecido a un adolescente.

Ciel observa aquellas miradas atónitas que se habían enfocado solamente en él, deja salir un suspiro fastidiado de ver la inutilidad de sus sirvientes – Ah, se puede saber ¿Por qué me miran con esas caras? – Sebastian cruza mirada con la ama de llaves para después indicarle con la cabeza de que su trabajo había terminado por esa vez, la muchacha los deja a los dos solos en el cuarto y en un silencio fúnebre.

\- _**"¿Esto es posible que suceda?"**_ – Se pregunta a sí mismo, cuando toma las ropas ya seleccionadas de su amo, en las que consistía en un largo pantalón de color azul con rayas blancas, camisa negra, un saco que hacia juego con los pantalones, una corbata lisa y de un color azul, unos zapatos de taco bajo de color negro.

Ciel mira a su mayordomo con enojo ya que detestaba que le ocultaran cosas - ¿Por qué no respondes a mi pregunta? Sebastian – el mayordomo levanta su mirada hacia él y lo mira con neutralidad, ya que había terminado de vestir a su señor, se aleja de él para servirle el desayuno.

\- Mi señor, tendrá que verlo con sus propios ojos – Le responde mientras le entrega la taza de té rojo, Sebastian se queda firme al ver como su señor bebía con tranquilidad y lo más que llamaba a su atención era las nuevas facciones y porte que tenía el joven Ciel.

\- Entonces tráeme un espejo – Sebastian obedece a la petición de su señor, para ir hasta un extremo del cuarto y tomar el espejo de pie que había allí, para colocarlo al frente de su joven amo. Ciel abre sus ojos para después verse en el espejo, donde se encuentra que había crecido - ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Su grito se dejó oír en toda la mansión alertando a los otros empleados, en cambio, Sebastian deja salir un suspiro triste y decepcionado al ver que su señor no debía haber hecho eso hace tres días atrás.

 **\- XsX -**

En la mansión Trancy las cosas habían cambiado de la misma magnitud que en la mansión Phantomhive. El heredero de los Trancy bajaba de las escaleras con elegancia y en compañía de su mayordomo, ya que en la entrada de su mansión había una joven custodiada por su mayordomo, ambos herederos se encontraron y se observaban con rivalidad.

\- ¿A qué viene su visita Lady Catherine? – La joven de largos cabellos blancos que eran atados en un hermoso recogido y era adornado por una corona de tela rosa pastel con flores de colores oscuras que adornaba a los costados de la corona, su vestido era largo y de color pastel, en su mano derecha sostenía un abanico que cubría la parte baja de su rostro dejando a la vista sus enormes ojos celestes cielo.

\- Venia pasar un poco de tiempo en su mansión – Alois se asombra al escuchar aquella respuesta, se gira para encontrar alguna ayuda de parte de su mayordomo Claude quien miraba con seriedad al otro mayordomo – Si usted me lo concede, por supuesto - Alois se acerca a la invitada para mirarla con otros ojos, sabiendo que su cuerpo aparentaba de un joven de diecisiete años y no de catorce.

\- Espero que usted tenga una respuesta a este problema – La joven comienza reír con una diversión, ya que desvía la mirada para a posicionarla en su mayordomo, de cabellos largos hasta los hombros recogidos en un cola baja y mirada verde. Alois le ofrece su mano a la invitada y esta gustosa la toma, para así ambos caminar hacia las escaleras que los llevaría al despacho del joven Trancy.

Claude detiene al mayordomo de la joven quien le dirige la mirada, para así ambos intercambiar un pequeño duelo de miradas – ¿Usted tendrá algo que ver con este problema que anda causando una confusión en mi señor? – Su opuesto esboza una media sonrisa que destellaba diversión, Claude frunce su ceño al ver aquel gesto.

\- Yo no puedo asegurarle nada, señor Claude Faustus, si me permite – El mayordomo de la familia Trancy, aprieta sus manos con una fuerza que destellaba el enojo al no conseguir alguna información de lo ocurrido. No obstante, el otro mayordomo comienza avanzar con una lentitud hacia la dirección de su ama.

 **\- XsX -**

En la mansión Phantomhive la situación para Ciel se tornó complicada, ya que el invitado se trataba del príncipe hindú, quien fue a saludarlo con mucho ánimo - ¡Ciel! – El príncipe abraza de manera efusiva a un Ciel que parecía estar un poco asqueado ante las muestras de cariño a una hora muy temprana - ¿Sabes lo mucho que te extrañe? – Le pregunta el príncipe Soma a su mejor amigo Ciel, pero cuando deshace el abrazo se percata que no era de estatura baja sino que había crecido un poco.

\- No me importa si me extrañas o no – El príncipe hindú se cruza de brazos haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía el joven heredero Phantomhive, Ciel lo veía con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules se posaron en la figura del príncipe.

\- Es extraño decir esto, pero – Soma gira su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás donde estaba su mayordomo Agni quien tenía una cara de anonado por lo que estaba viendo, se vuelve a girar para mirar con neutralidad al joven Ciel – Nadie crece tanto como usted y después de tres días que se realizó aquella fiesta en casa de la Reina de Inglaterra – El joven Phantomhive deja salir un suspiro mientras lleva su dos dedos para posarlos en el puente de su nariz, ya no sabía que decir al respecto y se sentía muy extraño al ser un joven de quince años y no de trece.

\- ¿Sabes algo de esto Sebastian? – Le pregunta Agni al mayordomo de Ciel, quien se lleva su mano derecha hacia la barbilla para pensar y poder encontrar alguna respuesta apropiada.

\- Siendo sinceros con todos, pero una de mis hipótesis es que la Condesa Aldrich debe de tener alguna conexión con este problema – Sebastian señala a su señor manteniendo su rostro pensativo, por otra parte a Ciel se le había aparecido una venita en su frente mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

 **\- XsX -**

En la mansión Trancy la hora del té había llegado, ambos jovencitos estaban bebiendo el té en la oficina del joven Trancy. La invitada alza su mirada de su taza para observar el semblante actual de aquel joven de cabellos cortos de una tonalidad crema, la misma tonalidad en sus ojos pero la profundidad que destellaban estos la ponía en alerta, podía comprender como su deseo había hecho de ese joven algo que quería desde hace tres días, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su real majestad.

\- Claude quiero que le enseñes al mayordomo de la Condesa Aldrich donde se hospedara su ama – Su mayordomo asiente en silencio para después darse la vuelta y guiar al otro mayordomo donde sería el cuarto de la joven invitada. Alois deja la taza de té sobre el escritorio para después entrelazar sus dedos y apoyar su barbilla en el puente que creo con sus dedos mientras observaba con otros ojos a la invitada cuando los dejaron a solas – Dime ¿Cuál es tu misión en estos momentos? – Le pregunto haciendo que la joven Catherine esbozara una sonrisa para reír bajito, haciendo que Alois sonriera al escuchar aquella hermosa risa.

\- No tengo ninguna misión en estos momentos, joven Alois – Vuelve a enfocar su mirada celeste en la mirada opuesta, haciendo que el ambiente se torne algo frio y siniestro – No obstante, tengo el deseo de disfrutar de esta nueva vida junto a los condes que heredaran sus fortunas – Alois desunir sus dedos para cruzarse de brazos mientras se tira en su silla y mira de mala manera la invitada, obteniendo de parte de la joven un mirada altanera – Para ver quien puede ser mi prometido, ya que yo siendo una mujer no puedo heredar toda la fortuna de mi difunto padre y mi tutor que es mi tio, no desea que yo obtenga esa cantidad de dinero y tengo una carga enorme con firmar papeles de la empresa importadoras y exportadoras de Inglaterra en los otros países del mundo – Catherine agacha su mirada muy apenada al contar una parte de su idea, desde que firmo contrato con su mayordomo su vida había cambiado por completo, ella siendo hija única y abusada día y noche por su propio padre, con el fin de hacer borrar cada rastro de su madre que era un sirvienta.

Alois se pone de pie para avanzar hasta donde estaba su invitada al escuchar aquello le había conmovido solamente un poco, ya que no le importaba nada la vida de los otros, únicamente quería poder tener más fuerza política y más fondos monetarios – Catherine, no te aflijas más amiga mía – Le decía en un tono compasivo y directo, ya que deseaba formar parte de aquella idea, sabiendo que la empresa Aldrich encargada de las importaciones y exportaciones del reino inglés, era una de las más importantes y la más allegada a la corona, sabiendo que los Aldrich en su tiempo fue pariente lejano del difunto esposo de la reina Victoria – Me tienes a mi como tu pretendiente – La heredera de la fortuna Aldrich pestañaba incrédula por lo que decía Alois, no le creía para nada y más sabiendo que estaba interesada en los Phantomhive y no en los Trancy, lo medita mentalmente para después añadir algo más a su plan malévolo. Alois se arrodilla al frente de la invitada mientras toma la mano de esta para mirarla a los ojos con una sinceridad fingida – _**"Esta será mi oportunidad de querer más y yo poder tener más poder en este mísero reino"**_ ¿Me concedes la oportunidad de ser tu prometido? Mi Lady Catherine – Deposita un beso en el torso de la mano, provocando que la invitada se sonrojara, y al ver aquello de reojo le pareció lo más lindo y tierno de todos.

 **\- XsX -**

Ciel acompañaba a los invitados hacia la salida de su mansión para despedirlos en compañía de su mayordomo, al ver que los invitados hindúes se retiraran, Sebastian se voltea para mirar con seriedad a su amo quien también se había volteado.

\- Sebastian, quiero que investigues si la Condesa Aldrich continua en la ciudad, sino esta contáctala cuando antes – Dio las instrucciones Ciel a su mayordomo, mientras pensaba las alternativas que tendría para lograr obtener alguna respuesta sobre su cambio físico.

\- Si, mi señor – Contesto Sebastian haciendo la reverencia que siempre realizaba cuando obtenía alguna tarea por parte de su amo, se voltea para después desaparecer de la vista de su joven amo.

\- Debería indagar un poco y poder encontrar alguna respuesta o fundamento por si la condesa se vuelve un rival complicado de ganar – Piensa para sí mismo, se adentraba a la mansión y comenzar a subir las escaleras del primer piso mientras rememoraba la noche donde la reina festejaba su cumpleaños en su palacio.

 **\- Hace 3 días antes -**

Ciel ingresaba al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de su real majestad, estaba vestido de manera apropiada para aquella celebración, un traje completo en un color marrón oscuro, un lazo que lo rodeaba en su cuello de un color blanco, llevaba consigo su bastón, un sobrero del mismo color que el traje. Se saca los accesorios y se los da a su mayordomo Sebastian, para así este entregárselo a los sirvientes de la reina quienes lo llevarían a la zona donde se alojaba las cosas de los invitados.

Avanza hasta el sector donde estaba Lau con Ran-Mao, el príncipe de la india junto a su mayordomo Agni, y su prometida Elizabeth junto a su sirvienta Paula.

\- Ciel – Lo llama Elizabeth mientras lo abraza con una euforia digna de ella, el joven Phantomhive se dejaba abrazar para después corresponderle y ambos tomar distancia entre ellos.

\- Hola Lizzy – Le saluda mientras le deposita un beso en el torso de la mano derecha de su prometida, quien se sonroja al ver aquella acción repentina.

\- Vaya, jamás pensé que el Conde Phantomhive mostrara sus sentimientos ante todos – Todos se giraron para mirar al que dijo aquel comentario, Ciel frunce un poco su ceño al ver a su enemigo número uno quien se había acercado a Elizabeth para tomarle la mano y depositarle un beso en el torso de su mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Alois Trancy? – Pregunta Ciel en un tono sombrío y destellando celos, provocando que sus amigos se contuvieran las ganas de reír al ver las caras de aquellos dos condes.

\- También soy un invitado de su real majestad – Dice esto mientras hace una reverencia como si allí mismo estaba la reina – Y no vine solo - al grupo se unía una hermosa jovencita de la misma edad que Ciel, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos. Sebastian intercambia una mirada con Claude y los dos se giraron a la misma persona que era otro mayordomo, ambos se percataron de que era otro demonio y uno que desconocían por completo.

\- _**"¿Quién es ella?"**_ – Se pregunta el príncipe Soma al quedarse embelesado por la hermosura que despedía aquella muchachita de cabellos largos y blancos, mirada celeste cielo, se acerca a ella pero la música en el salón comenzó a sonar incitando a los invitados acercarse al centro y comenzar a danzar al compás de la música.

 **\- De regreso al presente -**

\- _**"La Condesa Aldrich es hermosa en todo sentido, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que haya sucedido en la fiesta de la reina"**_ ¿Estaré olvidando algo? – Estaba al frente del ventanal de su despacho mirando el paisaje que mostraba desde allí arriba, tenía su mirada perdida en la nada, hasta que siente la puerta de su despacho abrirse, se gira y se encuentra con la mirada neutra de su mayordomo - ¿Pudiste averiguar algo? Sebastian – Le pregunta en un tono frio y destellante de ansiedad al saber que encontró, pero el mayordomo se acerca con una carta para entregársela a su señor dudoso de ella.

\- La Condesa Aldrich no se encuentra en la ciudad, recorrí todas las calles e inclusos los lugares que pudo haber estado en compañía de su mayordomo, hasta que averigüe algo que tendría la respuesta a su problema, mi señor – Ciel se acerca a Sebastian para arrebatarle la carta y abrirla, para encontrarse con una frase escrita en el papel.

" _ **Ciertas cosas son tan importantes que necesitan ser descubiertas solas"**_

Sebastian observa de reojo al semblante de su señor al haber leído aquella carta con el sello de una de las familias nobles - ¿Qué más pudiste averiguar? – En eso Sebastian camina hasta su señor y le entrega otra carta, pero esta vez con el sello de los Trancy.

\- Allí mismo está la respuesta de todo y puede complicar más la misión que le encomendó la reina, cuando ella le pidió que la acompañara fuera de la fiesta y le pidió que investigue acerca del asesinato de un Vizconde – acabo de informar Sebastian mientras mantenía su compostura al recibir la mirada frustrada de su amo, que por su parte se acercó a su escritorio para abrir la y encontrarse con una noticia que lo desconcertó por completo.

\- ¿Una boda? – Se pregunta al voltearse hacia su mayordomo y ambos mirarse con terror a lo que podría pasar en aquella fiesta que organizaba Alois Trancy – Sebastian te ordeno que prepares mis maletas que partimos enseguida a la mansión de los Trancy, de paso invita a Elizabeth junto a su sirvienta, porque necesitara ayuda de ella – Le decía en un tono autoritario mientras se colocaba su mano izquierda en el parche que ocultaba atrás la marca del contrato que realizo con Sebastian.

\- Si, mi señor – de nueva cuenta realizo la reverencia para después marcharse de la oficina del joven Ciel, mientras lo dejaba bastante abrumado con una sola cosa en mente, por qué no recordaba nada acerca de la fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí** **les traigo un capitulo más de este fanfic, espero que les guste...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : Mayordomo, en crisis

* * *

Recorría los pasillos en compañía de su mayordomo, no comprendía sus pensamientos y sobretodo aceptar aquella propuesta de matrimonio. Deja salir un suspiro triste mientras apretaba sus manos que estaban entrelazadas provocando un dolor inmenso en ellas.

\- ¿Sucede algo mi Lady? – Le pregunta su mayordomo al visualizar el semblante triste y distante de su ama.

Los dos se detienen enfrente de la puerta donde estaría hospedada por unos días, la joven de cabellos blancos y mirada celeste deja salir un suspiro cansino – Estoy muy arrepentida con mi decisión Liam y sobretodo contarle parte de nuestro plan – Se da la vuelta para mirar a su mayordomo quien estaba neutro ante sus palabras – Y quiero que mi juego se vuelva más divertido en la fiesta que se celebrara el día de mañana - el mayordomo de cabellos negros y mirada verde asiente a lo que decía su ama, abre la puerta para dejar a la vista lo hermosa que era la habitación, sin embargo Catherine se vuelve a girar para ir hasta un sillón, toma asiente y tender su mano hacia el frente – Liam tráeme el espejo de mano, porque deseo ver como ese mayordomo se retuerce del dolor – el mayordomo esboza una sonrisa feliz al escuchar aquello, admiraba la determinación y las ideas creativas de su ama, en ese momento la marca del contrato de la niña de ahora quince años que estaba aposicionado el lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde su corazón estaba latiendo con euforia – Y después de eso – Gira un poco su cabeza para mirar con diversión a su mayordomo – Haz que el joven Alois se preocupe por mí, para ver si esta tan determinado con ser mi futuro esposo – El mayordomo se arrodilla para hacer una reverencia a su ama, en señal de que aceptaba su encomienda.

\- Si, princesa Catherine – Al decir aquella frase que hacía sentir contenta a su ama, el mayordomo va hasta una maleta donde estaba las pertenencias de la joven, saca el espejo y se marcha de la habitación, con el fin de encontrar al mayordomo de los Trancy cuando antes.

 **\- XsX -**

Habían partido enseguida de la mansión Phantomhive. Ciel estaba observando el paisaje pasar con velocidad, ya que el tren que habían tomado iba con dos horas de retraso.

\- Espero que las cosas en esa fiesta que resuelvan los misterios – Saco tema de conversación Sebastian, quien estaba sosteniendo un libro y leyéndolo.

Ciel se gira para mirarlo con fastidio al saber que su mayordomo era más humano que él, deja salir un suspiro y se cruza de brazos – Deja de leer cuentos de hadas y tráeme algo para comer – Le dice recibiendo una sonrisa sardónica por parte de Sebastian, quien deja el libro a medio terminar y se pone de pie para traerle lo que le pidió. Sin embargo, Ciel aprovecha que su mayordomo se iba, toma el libro que estaba leyendo para toparse con algo interesante - ¿Desde cuándo se interesa en estas cosas? – El joven de cabellos cortos y un tono azulado oscuro, lee un poco más del libro para toparse con un título que llama su atención – ¿Un brebaje modificante de edad? – Deja el libro donde estaba y en la página que estaba, para reflexionar sobre lo que pude llegar y poder encajar con el misterio que se estaba dando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su mayordomo regreso al lugar con un carrito de servicios con lo que pidió su amo – Mi señorito, le acabo de traer su plato del día – Ciel entrelaza sus dedos y observa con sus facciones serias a su mayordomo, no podía soportar que Sebastian siempre este sonriente. El mayordomo se estira para dejar el plato de comida enfrente de su señor con su bebida, el postre y los cubiertos, todo de una manera pulcra y envidiable.

El heredero de los Phantomhive observa el plato de comida para encontrarse con algo asqueroso y para su mirada no comestible – Me traes un plato de comida incomible para así yo morirme a la mitad del plato – Sebastian se alarma, para después reparar que el plato de comida cambio y lo que veían ambos eran gusanos nadando en la sopa.

 **\- XsX -**

En la mansión Trancy, se podía apreciar toda la residencia cubierta de platos rotos, las cortinas rasgadas, las alfombras fuera de lugar y arruinadas por un fluido que no se podía distinguir a la larga.

El mayordomo a disposición de Lady Catherine luchaba a la par contra el mayordomo a disposición del Conde Alois, ambos tenían sus rostros sin ninguna expresión destellante de sentimiento, lo único que los invadía era la rivalidad.

Claude lanza los cubiertos de oro hacia su rival, pero este usa una bandeja redonda como escudo, pero aquellos cuchillos se clavaron formando una figura sin sentido – Debo elogiar su falta de costumbre a las peleas y de su modo pasivo al tenerme cerca de usted – Claude corre hacia aquel hombre alto de cabellos negros hasta por los hombros con un cuchillo en mano, para toparse con una sonrisa bastante lascivo de aquel demonio.

\- Lamento mucho por mi comportamiento pasivo, señor Claude Faustus, pero tengo un deber que cumplir y que es quitarle el aburrimiento a mi señora – Liam le propina una patada lanzándolo lejos y lograr quitarle el cuchillo, Claude se sorprender por la destreza de aquel individuo, pero no comprendía el porqué de aquella tarea.

\- Jm – Dice mientras se reincorpora con dificultad y sorprendiéndose que todo el comedor estaba destruido por completo, pero lo peor de todo aquello era que el dueño de casa bajaba en compañía de Lady Catherine. Claude se arrodilla muy arrepentido por el panorama, pero Liam se ubicó al lado de su señora quien lo miraba con complicidad y destellante de una preocupación falsa – Lo siento mucho, mi señor – Alois deja a su prometida en manos de su mayordomo para ir hasta el suyo y mirarlo con desprecio, alza su mano para golpearlo fuerte haciendo que el sonido se escuchara por toda la residencia y aquello sorprende a Claude.

\- Esto no lo puedo tolerar Claude y más saber que una vez más faltas a tu contrato, en el que consistía que me servirías fielmente y seguir con tus ambiciones, porque tú eres mi mayordomo y me juraste un montón de cosas que me dolería enterarme, que rompiste aquello – Claude agacha su mirada ya no saber que decir al respecto y menos justificarse, pero todo aquel número que se montó el mayordomo de la joven invitada había sido un complot en su contra, sin embargo, no le quedó otra que asentir con una tristeza notable. Alois se aleja de Claude dándole la espalda y avanzar hasta su ahora prometida, toma su mano para depositarle un cálido beso – Usted es una bella doncella que hace de mi amarga vida por una rebosante de felicidad, espero que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos por ti Catherine – La muchacha de cabellos blancos esboza una sonrisa para después sacar su abanico y cubrirse la parte baja de su rostro ocultando el leve sonrojo que se estaba mostrando en sus mejillas, a causa de que Alois tomaba su mano con delicadeza.

En cambio Liam esbozaba una media sonrisa al ver como Claude observaba por demás irritado aquella escena poco normal. Al cabo de unos segundos Alois guía a su prometida hacia los jardines de la mansión Trancy, dejando a los dos mayordomos en un estado de competencia mutua.

 **\- XsX -**

Al haber llegado a destino, ambos se bajan del tren con sus maletas para ir hasta la salida de la estación de tren. Las personas que iban y venían no le alertaba de nada, a lo contrario lo veían con normalidad, Ciel se detiene a la espera de un carruaje que había ido en su búsqueda Sebastian, al ver que ya estaba allí mismo, se sube en compañía de su mayordomo e ir hasta la mansión Trancy con el fin de arreglar un problema.

Sebastian observa a su amo con una preocupación, ya que no había podido comprender todo lo que sucedía y más los cambios repentinos de humor que tenía su señorito – Entiendo que se sienta extraño con el tener quince años y ser un adolescente, pero lo malo de toda esta historia es el misterio que la rodea, haciendo que su alma no sea de la más apetitosa o lo más interesante – Hace una pausa y percatarse que su señor lo estaba mirando en silencio, Sebastian esboza una sonrisa bastante particular cuando tocaba ese tema – para los ojos de un demonio como yo o los que haya en este mundo – Ciel frunce su seño algo confundido por lo que decía su mayordomo, en cambio, Sebastian prefirió sacar el libro que estaba leyendo antes en el tren y poder encontrar alguna pista al problema que presentaba su señorito a la edad de quince años y no de trece años.

\- Sebastian – Lo llama en un tono frio y destellante de curiosidad, el mayordomo deja por unos minutos su lectura para reparar en el semblante de su amo. Ciel se gira y se acerca a su mayordomo para tomar el libro e indicarle el título que leyó con anteoridad - ¿Qué quiere decir eso de un brebaje para la modificación de edad? – Sebastian comienza a reír y eso fastidio al momento a Ciel.

Cierra sus ojos y únicamente sonríe ante ello – No es un brebaje, a pesar que este titulado de esa forma, mi señorito – Explica Sebastian para posteriormente cerrar el libro y cruzarse de brazos mientras observa a su amo con neutralidad – es más bien un hechizo que hace un deseo instantáneo, pero para ustedes los humanos es algo imposible, pero para las personas que somos distintas a ustedes entendemos la gravedad al usar ese conjuro – el joven Phantomhive asiente al comprender una parte de aquella explicación, pero es ese instante su estómago comienza a rugir – Pero si este conjuro fue usado de manera incorrecta puede provocar algo grave en ustedes los humanos – Ciel abre sus ojos como platos del miedo que estaba produciendo aquello, no obstante, aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida para Sebastian – Joven amo, usted no debe alarmarse jamás pierda la esperanza en volver a su forma física correcta – Ambos intercambiaron miradas en silencio, pero el único ruido que había en el ambiente era el estómago rugiendo del joven heredero Phantomhive.

 **\- XsX -**

Recorrer los inmensos jardines es algo que adoraba, disfrutar de los días soleados y en compañía de quien sea, en este caso del joven Trancy. No encontraba algo entretenido en aquel inmenso jardín, con mucha flora y poca fauna, adoraba las rosas y se separa de su prometido para ir hasta un rosal con aquellas flores en un tono rosado.

\- Me sorprende tus gustos, mi adorada Catherine – Decía Alois en un tono alegre y feliz, mientras iba hasta ella y tomar entre sus manos una rosa.

Catherine deja de aspirar el dulce aroma de las rosas para mirar anonada ante el comentario hecho por aquel joven de cabellos cortos y en un tono crema – Jiji – Cierra sus ojos para dejar escapar una risita inocente logrando acatar la atención de su prometido, los vuelve abrir para después tocar con suavidad los pétalos de la rosa que corto Alois – Las rosas es una de mis flores favoritas, puede aparentar inocencia pero las espinas que hay en su tallo provoca una gran herida que costaría sanar – Alois observaba con atención a su prometida, pero las palabras que había dicho lo dejaron pensar y sobretodo, deseaba conocer todo sobre Catherine.

Liam observaba aquella escena sin ningún rastro de sentimientos que mostrar en su rostro, pero dentro de él florecía el asco al ver como su ama y aquel jovencito se relacionaban, lo único que deseaba era un deseo banal.

Alois revisa la rosa que había cortado para cerciorarse de que no tuviera espinas, al ya revisarla la coloca entre la corona que tenía su prometida para así dejar que sea un adorno más – No puedo compararte con cualquier otra flor, ya que tú eres única de tu especie – Catherine esboza una sonrisa tierna y sus mejillas se habían colorado en un tono rosado, al ver aquello Alois toma las manos de su prometida y ambos mirarse fijamente - ¿Después de tu visita a mi residencia, te iras? – La joven de cabellos blancos y mirada cielo cambio sus facciones a una de tristeza.

\- Alois – Lo llama, para después notar que la distancia entre ella y el joven Trancy se había acortado muchísimo – _**"Esto no puede estar sucediendo, no quiero lastimarlo, Liam puede leer mi cuerpo estando lejos de mi… Lo ruego por mi alma muerta, que no le suceda nada a Alois"**_ – En ese momento, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron ya que el mayordomo de la Condesa Aldrich tomo las manos del joven Trancy y separarlo de su ama, que parecía estar temblando.

\- Mis disculpas, mi Lady, pero – Liam se gira para mirar a un Alois anonado por lo que acababa de ver – Joven Trancy, usted debe entender que mi Lady tiene un problema con la cercanía de los hombres hacia su persona, sobre todo que no sean dignos de darle seguridad – Liam se reincorpora, para después sacar de su bolsillo un reloj de mano para notar que era media tarde del segundo día, sabiendo que la pelea que sostuvo con Claude había durado casi un día completo. No obstante, Alois observa como su prometida se abrazaba a sí misma y temblando, aquello le dolió de verdad, pero no deseaba aparentar que le importara la seguridad de ella, sino cumplir su labor de ganársela – Sin embargo, para cambiar el ambiente lúgubre y tenso, mi Lady adora jugar las escondidas en estas épocas del año – Comento para después sacarle el adorno que tenía en la cabeza su ama para soltar los cabellos de ellas haciendo que estos cayeran sobre sus hombros formando leves onditas en las puntas, Alois se ruboriza un poco al ver aquello y desvía su rostro hacia otro lado y cruzarse de brazos.

 **\- XsX -**

Sus risas inundaban el silencioso bosque, para después esconderse atrás de un árbol pero no tan lejos de la mansión Trancy. De en vez en cuando se asomaba para cerciorarse de que su prometido la esté buscando y que la diversión se apagase, algo que no le gustaría que sucediera.

Pero no lejos de allí había una persona recorriendo a duras penas el bosque – Ah – Aquella persona de cabellos largos y rojizos, deja salir un suspiro cansino, ya que su barriga sonaba a un volumen que le estaba colmando la paciencia – Cinco días recorriendo un bosque, perdido en la nada, y todo porque mis vacaciones se me acabaron – Se detiene para después caerse rendido al suelo provocando que un poco de polvo se levantara – _**"Espero que Will no me regañe, por no regresar a tiempo"**_ – Piensa para después sentir unas risas a lo lejos, el Shinigamis se levanta velozmente para ir a ver que anda sucediendo, al reparar en que se había emocionado muchísimo al toparse con algo – _**"¿Es mi Sebastian? … ¡Sí lo es!"**_ – Piensa muy motivado y olvidándose de su hambre, sale corriendo para abrazar aquella persona de atrás.

 **\- XsX -**

Sin embargo, Lady Catherine y el Conde Trancy se asoman ambos de cada lado del mayordomo para reparar en la figura de aquel sujeto de cabellos largos y rojizos, mirada verde y usando lentes rojos, con ropas fuera de su lugar.

Liam no se inmuta al sentir como lo abrazaban, pero al cruzar mirada con su ama, esta como una niña caprichosa y desconforme ante la situación. La joven infla sus cachetes y se cruza de brazos para comenzar avanzar hasta aquel sujeto que estaba abrazando a su mayordomo - ¡Maldito psicópata! – Le grita para propinarle un gran golpe provocando que Grell cayera de una manera precipitada y quedando un poco atontado por el golpe que le propino aquella niña.

Se reincorpora para mirar de mala manera aquella niña - ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO?! – Le pregunta a los gritos, pero lo malo de aquello era que entre ambos comenzó una disputa y a los gritos, todo por Liam Cranston, que en esos momentos se había volteado y observar aquella escena con un semblante destellante de sorpresa.

Por lo contrario, Alois parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquella escena bastante cómica, todo porque el mayordomo de su prometida había sido abrazado y confundido por otra persona – Jeje jmjm _**"Espero que cumplas tu misión Claude, porque no me fio de nada y menos de una persona tan astuta como es Lady Catherine. Sobretodo ver que mi jugada hecha es cambiada de manera radical y ahora me es difícil dar vuelta la situación para que este a mi favor"**_ \- Al pensar aquello, Alois se acerca al mayordomo de su prometida para decirle lo que piensa acerca de lo que está viendo – Adoro ver la ternura de estas dos personas – Los gritos e insultos finalizaron al escuchar aquel comentario dicho por el joven Trancy, Grell y Catherine miraron a un Alois sonriente al apreciar sus facciones brillantes de una incredulidad.

 **\- XsX -**

Su búsqueda entre las cosas de la invitada, estaba siendo una tarea muy complicada. Cada cosa que desordenaba por estar buscando alguna pista acerca del cambio físico y del comportamiento que está teniendo su señor, pero lo más alarmante era por qué ambos estaban vivos.

En eso, Claude encuentra un libro que estaba oculto en una maleta con una forma circular y de un tamaño promedio, entre medio de artículos para el aseo de la señorita en cuestión – Esto es interesante, ver un libro de este tamaño entre las cosas personales de una dama, no es común de ver – Piensa en voz alta, se aleja de la cama para ir hasta un costado de la ventana y leer el título del libro que sostenía entre sus manos – Pero – Sus pensamientos parecían estar tratando de encontrar la forma correcta o formular alguna hipótesis acerca del libro – Seria inoportuno de investigar acerca de los fenómenos paranormales o incluso de los fenómenos sobrenaturales – Coloca el libro por debajo de su brazo izquierdo y continuar su búsqueda de otra pista más, al avanzar hasta la cama donde quedaba la otra mitad del equipaje, se tropieza con un maletín que sin querer lo había tirado – _**"¿Un maletín de doctor?"**_ – Deja el libro que sostenía anteriormente para depositarlo arriba de la cama y abrir aquella cosa. Al rebuscar en ella encuentra una carpeta de cuero, con una forma rectangular y se dispone abrirla. Lo que se encontró al leer la primera hoja, lo hizo alarmar, ya que no le encontraba lógica alguna.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Nos leemos próximamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, me disculpo por no haberla actualizado antes, ando quedando sin ideas para crear esta maravillosa historia con los personajes de este grandioso anime, es uno de mis favoritos y con mis personajes favoritos, sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** : Mayordomo, fastidiado

* * *

El trayecto hacia la mansión Tracy fue largo, Ciel estaba tendido en su asiento con un dolor agudo en su estómago, Sebastian no sabía qué hacer, ya que no se había acordado de levantar algunas medicinas. Deja salir un suspiro para posteriormente sacarse el guante de su mano donde tenía la marca del contrato, para controlar la temperatura de su señor.

\- Debe descansar, señorito – Le dice Sebastian a su amo quien no estaba contento – Su salud no es la más favorable y más sabiendo que los síntomas es fácil deducir que el hechizo fue mal ejecutado – Comento Sebastian, pero los gruñidos que emitía su amo era sinónimo de que debía callarse por esos momentos, no obstante opto por dejar salir una risita divertido por lo que veía.

\- ¿Esa es tu excusa por no traer la medicina? – Sebastian se vuelve a colocar el guante, para buscar en sus bolsillos unas píldoras. Ciel admiraba aquella acción con enojo fingido, pero ver aquellas píldoras no le estaba mostrando que sean medicina o simplemente algún dulce.

\- No es una excusa, mi señor – Responde a la pregunta mientras se entregaba aquella píldora – Es un medicamento que fabrique antes de partir, ya que antes de nuestra partida – Ciel lo mira de reojo mientras meditaba si tomarse la píldora o no, pero las últimas palabras de su mayordomo lo habían atraído en todo sentido, sabiendo que el semblante de Sebastian era uno serio – Escuche en la estación de tren a unos sujetos mencionar acerca de una paga que le harían una misteriosa mujer – Continuo su relato mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua recién servido por él a su señorito, quien bastante serio lo escuchaba.

Al tragar la píldora y ver que los dolores de estómago cesaban milagrosamente, Ciel aprovecha la oportunidad para cruzarse de brazos - ¿Esta historia que me estas contando tiene que ver con lo de Elizabeth y su sirvienta? – Sebastian asiente a la pregunta hecha por el heredero Phantomhive.

\- Si mi señor, la mujer a la que se referían aquellos sujetos, era la paga de un secuestro hacia Lady Elizabeth – Ciel se descruza los brazos para posar sus puños en sus rodillas, agacha la cabeza ya furioso por lo que contaba Sebastian – Lamentablemente, no pude sacar más información al respecto y tome aquella medida de pedirle un carruaje a la señorita Elizabeth y a su sirvienta, para que regresaran a casa cuando antes, sabiendo que en la fiesta de compromiso del joven Trancy podría ser una trampa para nosotros, mi señor – Ahora todo le encajaba a la perfección, pero todavía tenía aquella duda, Ciel alza su rostro y se lleva su mano derecha al mentón para meditar las posibilidades de acertar con una parte de la misión que se le fue dada personalmente por la Reina.

* * *

 **\- XsX -**

* * *

Grell observaba todo los detalles de aquella mansión, ya que la invitación para la cena era algo que jamás obtuvo por parte de algún ser. Estaba impresionado por la belleza de aquel hombre alto, de cabellos largos y negros siendo amarrados por un lazo verde a una altura quedando una cola baja, aquellos ojos verdes era algo que no podía resistirse, lo malo de todo eso era, que no es su Sebastian sino otro hombre, pero más frio y tosco, algo que no podía comprender.

\- Espero que se quede señor Grell a nuestra fiesta del día de mañana, porque sería uno de mis invitados más importantes – Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, estaba algo anonadado por la belleza de aquella mujer de cabellos blancos y mirada cielo, algo que no le parecía normal de un ser tan ambiguo como lo son los humanos. No obstante Alois, estaba al lado de su prometida, parecía estar serio y atento a cada una de las palabras que decía o podría decir aquel muchacha tan bella – Ya que no tengo tantos amigos a pesar de que conozco a poca gente, no salgo mucho y no soy tan frecuentada en ser parte de las fiestas que organicen las personas de la nobleza – Grell se cruza de brazos y medita ante la propuesta, pero ¿Estaría bien ser amigo de una persona como es la niñita engreída?

Todos se detienen cuando el dejo de avanzar para después llegar a la conclusión de algo – Me quedare en su mansión, Conde Trancy, pero pido algo a cambio – Su mirada se cambió a una de satisfacción, pero sus ojos verdes se posaron en los azules claros del joven Alois, sabiendo que las intenciones del otro.

Alois gira su rostro hacia el frente para después cerrar sus ojos y esbozar una sonrisa de diversión, Catherine había observado cada detalle del accionar de su ahora prometido – Usted no se preocupe por eso señor, él y la otra persona, son los invitados estrellas – El rostro del Shinigami se ilumina por completo, sus mejillas toman un color rosado, su ojos verdes fueron sustituidos por estrellitas, sus manos se entrelazaron y comenzaba a danzar sin cesar pensando en aquella persona.

Liam no podía entender el comportamiento poco profesional de aquel ser, algo que no había visto hace más de un siglo, hasta que se voltea para mirar al frente pero su mirada verde se posa en las de su ama, quien estaba algo extrañada ante la actitud de su "ahora" amigo.

* * *

 **\- XsX -**

* * *

Ya habían llegado al comedor, Alois toma asiento en la punta de la mesa, a su lado derecho estaba Catherine y su lado izquierdo Grell – Claude – Llama a su mayordomo quien les da la señal a los trillizos en que sirvan los platillos a los invitados.

\- Esta noche la cena se constituye de sopa de verduras, como primer plato – Hablo Claude algo orgulloso y sin demostrar alguna expresión al hablarlo, observaba como los invitados degustaban de la comida hasta que el sonido de un cubierto apoyarse sobre la mesa haga un ruido bastante estrepitoso y llamando la atención de todos.

Catherine parecía estar algo enojada con la comida, no era algo que le gustaba, detestaba el sabor de aquella sopa - ¡Tienes el peor cocinero del mundo, Alois! – Le grita demostrando en sus facciones su enojo, Alois pestañaba varias veces y sin entender las palabras de su prometida, deja la cuchara aun lado, se limpia la boca para después tomar la mano de su prometida, y delante de un Grell bastante confundido – La sopa tiene un mal sabor, las verduras están crudas y ¿a esto tu mayordomo llama primer plato? – El joven Alois se gira para mirar mal a Claude, quien parecía estar algo consternado por las acusaciones de la ahora prometida de su señor.

\- Trae la comida – Le dice de manera cruda a lo que recibe era una mirada indicando su odio hacia la invitada, pero eso Alois no le hizo caso, pero Claude realizo una reverencia y sirvió la comida, para posteriormente retirarse hacia los pasillos de la mansión.

* * *

 **\- XsX -**

* * *

El carruaje se había detenido para así el joven Phantomhive baja del medio de transporte, espera unos minutos a que su mayordomo Sebastian bajará las maletas.

\- Parece ser que la mansión no ha cambio en nada – Comento Sebastian al asegurarse de que el carruaje haya partido, dejándolos a los dos enfrente de la mansión Trancy.

\- De seguro las cosas de allí dentro si hayan cambiado, Sebastian – Al decir aquellas palabras en un tono seco, el joven Ciel comienza avanzar hasta las escaleras y subirlas para posteriormente quedar ambos al pie de la entrada – Quiero que revises por los alrededores si encuentras algo fuera de lo normal has lo que debas hacer, pero – Se gira para mirar a su mayordomo quien estaba a su lado derecho a la espera de las ordenes de su señor – No me hagas esperar mucho – Frunce su seño al ver aquella sonrisa traviesa de Sebastian, para después apreciar aquella reverencia que estaba haciendo y alza un poco su mentón para demostrar su altanería.

\- Yes, me Lord – Contesta Sebastian para después desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a su joven amo al pie de la puerta.

* * *

 **\- XsX -**

* * *

Estaba muy irritado, estaba furioso y aquellas actitudes de la invitada no las dejaría pasar. Nunca nadie había insultado su comida y menos reprochar su falta de experiencia, no encontraba nada lógico en aquella niña. Cada paso que daba apretaba con muchísima fuerza sus puños, hasta que se detiene a mitad del pasillo, se voltea para cerciorarse de que se haya alejado bastante del comedor, para así silbar un poco y hacer que Hannah y los trillizos aparecieran.

\- Pareces muy alterado Claude – Dejo salir Hannah aquellas palabras en un tono sombrío, para así recibir la atención de su colega, dado que ambos habían acordado que juntos protegerían y ayudarían al joven Alois en todo, ya que era una buena manera de mostrar interés en la pronta cultivación del alma pura de aquel chico.

\- Todo a causa de una niña y de su mayordomo, Liam Cranston – Dijo el nombre del mayordomo que acompañaba a la condesa, en un tono furioso, ya que estaba manifestando su verdadera forma pero Hannah prefirió tomarlo del brazo observarlo a los ojos dándose a entender que era preferible controlarse.

\- Desde que los vi muy apegados uno al otro, parecía que no demostraba interés por tener la fortuna y poder de su familia, pero cuando escuchaba atrás de la puerta la conversación que tuvo con el joven Alois, la condesa había comentado algo sobre un supuesto arreglo matrimonial – Claude escuchaba muy atento a las palabras dichas por Hannah, ya que rememorar la orden dada hace un día en enviar invitaciones a una fiesta, donde se daría a conocer el matrimonio arreglado.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo justificaría el ataque que me lanzo su mayordomo? – Hannah medito aquella pregunta, pero al voltearse los dos pudieron ver como los trillizos cuchicheaban entre ellos – Saben que pueden hablar por si solos cuando están frente nuestro – Dijo Claude para así ver que los trillizos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Nosotros escuchamos la conversación que hubo entre el mayordomo con la condesa, en la habitación de la señorita – Hablo Thompson mientras señalaba hacia arriba con un dedo de cada mano, dándose a entender la ubicación del cuarto de la joven.

\- Hablaban acerca de la diversión – Agrego Timber mientras abría los brazos hacia el frente, ya que la expresión corporal estaba siendo estudiada por Hannah y Claude.

\- Y la condesa había comentado acerca de algo, que no recordamos que era – Concluyo Cantebury mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo pensativo, dado que Hannah y Claude no parecían estar muy favorecidos con la poca información.

Al cabo de unos minutos de reflexión, Claude deja salir un suspiro y se acomoda sus lentes demostrando la incomodidad del silencio – Debemos estar alerta por si el otro demonio nos ataca, ya que tiene reflejos con los movimientos de su ama y eso no es bueno, dado que registrar las cosas de la invitada y encontrar un libro que pretendo dárselo al joven Alois para oír lo qué opina acerca de la situación – Claude enfoca la mirada en Hannah quien asiente firmemente a lo que comentaba, vuelve a girar su rostro para observar que los trillizos habían alzado sus brazos al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué sucede ahora? – Pregunta en un tono severo y destellante de su fastidio, pero en ese momento uno de los trillizos había señalado hacia atrás, Claude se voltea para notar la presencia del Shinigami de cabellos largos y rojizos.

\- Perdone si interrumpo su reunión entre demonios – Dice Grell en un tono neutro mientras se acercaba a Claude – pero me gustaría brindarles información acerca de esa mocosa engreída, caprichosa, mal aprendida y obstinada, jamás espere de una niñita como esa y menos apreciar de cómo te trato, aquello no fue justo – Hannah y los trillizos se habían acercado un poco al Shinigami, pero Grell se aclara la voz para explicarse correctamente – Lo que quiero decir, es que esa condesa, desea algo bastante malévolo, como tener la atención del joven Trancy y eso lo está consiguiendo, con la simple excusa de que es la prometida de su señor – Claude abre sus ojos enormemente, estaba sorprendido, Hannah también lo estaba, pero los trillizos se fueron de allí rumbo a la puerta ya que estaba sonando con insistencia.

Hannah se acerca a Claude para decirle algo al oído, al escuchar aquella idea, el mayordomo de los Trancy asiente, para después la mucama marcharse de allí, dejando a Claude en compañía del Shinigami a solas, dado que los dos se observaban algo intrigados del otro.

\- Espero que mi paga llegue pronto – Comento Grell para así ambos escuchar unos pasos se acercaban a ellos, en eso se veía al mayordomo de los Aldrich, aquel demonio que parecía estar encantado de hacer "nuevos" amigos, sin embargo, Claude y Grell se voltearon para observarlo con seriedad.

* * *

 **\- XsX -**

* * *

Liam detiene su andar, para automáticamente voltearse y observar a su igual, el Shinigami no parecía enterarse de aquella imprevista visita, observaba con recelo a los dos demonios, ambos parecían estar debatiéndose en un duelo de miradas.

\- _**"No es la primera vez que veo esto, prácticamente se anda repitiendo otra vez la misma escena. Ah, es difícil ser distinto y apreciar como dos demonios se baten en un duelo y más con sus miradas"**_ – El Shinigami de cabellos largos y rojizos, se cruza de brazos y da un paso hacia atrás, ya temiendo lo que podría suceder a continuación.

\- Parece ser que usted aprecia los juegos de miradas, señor Faustus – el mayordomo de los Trancy le gruñe a modo de respuesta, Liam esboza una cálida sonrisa y oculta en sus parpados su mirada verde. El Shinigami se tapa su nariz sabiendo que pronto tendría un derramamiento de sangre por sus fosas nasales, no podía creerlo, aquel demonio, era perfecto pero no tanto como su adorado Sebastian, no obstante, continuaría estando expectante a la conversación de esos dos demonios.

\- No los aprecio, ese es su trabajo y no el mío, señor – Le responde en un tono frio y sombrío, parecía estar fastidiado por demás, con la simple presencia de ese mayordomo, poco profesional e infantil ante sus juegos.

El mayordomo de los Aldrich, deja de sonreír para posteriormente abrir sus ojos, relajar sus facciones y dedicarle su mirada más gélida al otro demonio – Entiendo su postura, pero no puedo aceptar que otro mayordomo toque las cosas de Lady Catherine, porque es una ofensa ver que otro ser tan despreciable toque sus cosas – Claude aprieta sus puños, había sido pillado por el otro mayordomo, lástima que el sonido de otros pasos se dejaban oír por el pasillo.

Grell voltea su rostro para tratar de divisar el dueño de esos pasos, ahí lo veía dejándose alumbrar por la casta iluminación que despedían las velas de aquel pasillo, su andar era elegante, su rostro parecía ser serio pero sus ojos despedían armonía ante su presencia. Al Shinigami se le ilumina la mirada, sus ojos verdes eran sustituidos por estrellitas, sus pómulos estaban rosaditos, esta encantadísimo de poder ver a su adorado Sebastian.

Claude desvía su mirada hacia el otro demonio, que parecía estar serio pero conocía aquel individuo, algo le traía hasta donde ellos estaban, recordó las sabias palabras de Hannah, ese era su plan, si tres demonios se reúnen en una misma sala, podría ser que las marcas de los contratos se iluminen atreves de la tela, aquello daría entender que la respuesta ante las dudas de sus amos, porque de los tantos pactos con demonios mediante los contratos, podría haber tres marcas opuestas y tres almas que serían en un futuro devoradas por ellos, entonces entra su incógnita, ¿A caso, ese demonio, llamado Liam Cranston desea obtener más allá del alma de su ama?

\- Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero nunca me dijeron que abría una reunión de mayordomos – Comento Sebastian, dedicando a sus colegas una sonrisa bastante cálida, Claude no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras poco profesional de Michaelis, por otro lado Liam mirada con recelo al recién llegado, no podía entender que andaba ocurriendo ¿Aquello era casualidad o pretendían algo? Ya se estaba impacientando con todo ese asunto – ¿O será que esta reunión de demonios contratistas pueda terminar en un dilema dimensional y de espacio tiempo? – Los otros dos demonios comenzaban a sentir un dolor agudo en sus manos e igual Sebastian, Grell estaba horrorizado por los diferentes colores que despedían los demonios de sus manos.

\- _**"¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! ¿Acaso será que?"**_ – Grell sacude su cabeza mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, era un Shinigami con muchísima experiencia, pero lo malo de todo aquello era que los demonios parecía estar retorciéndose de dolor – _**"No lo puedo creer, entonces abra una tempestad nueva, donde abría una futura guerra, entre demonios y ángeles. ¡No! ¡Eso de nuevo no! Yo soy un Shinigami, este asunto no me debería importar, si Will se entera, de seguro que terminare arrastrado a un castigo, si me involucro"**_ – Grell les da la espalda dispuesto a retirarse, pero algo le había llamado la atención, era la presencia de los tres niños, Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy y la niñita caprichosa, Catherine Aldrich, parecía ser que aquellos tres parecían estar experimentando terror al sentir el sufrimiento de sus mayordomos.

Tres demonios, tres amos, tres marcas, ya no podría ser tan clara la desventaja entre los humanos y los seres sobre naturales. Las piezas tardarían ser encontradas, los hilos del destino parecía estar siendo tirados y ser ellos las marionetas de una tercera persona, hasta el momento Grell un Shinigami con mucha experiencia pero con pocos conocimientos acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero siempre sus corazonadas eran casi acertadas, pero esta vez debería pedir ayuda a alguien que si sepa del tema.

Las luces de diferentes tonos, Sebastian Michaelis había despedido un tono violeta oscuro, Liam Cranston despedía un tono esmeralda oscuro y Claude Faustus despedía un ámbar brillante, pero había otra marca, y era la azul claro y brillante, Hannah, pero la sirvienta de los Trancy, parecía estar atrás de los tres condes, alarmada por lo que veía, ella tenía conocimiento, sin embargo, eso no bastaba para comprender las circunstancias.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen un calido Reviews para saber que opinan acerca de esta historia, acepto ideas si desean darlas, aclaro de ante mano, que parejas abra, no yaoi, sino hetero, porque quiero que se mantenga las costumbres de aquella epoca. Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí les traigo un capitulin más de Kuroshitsuji Book of Revelation, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** : Mayordomo, domesticado

* * *

Las luces de diferentes tonos, Sebastian Michaelis había despedido un tono violeta oscuro, Liam Cranston despedía un tono esmeralda oscuro y Claude Faustus despedía un ámbar brillante, pero había otra marca, y era la azul claro y brillante, Hannah, pero la sirvienta de los Trancy, parecía estar atrás de los tres condes, alarmada por lo que veía, ella tenía conocimiento, sin embargo, eso no bastaba para comprender las circunstancias.

Al poco tiempo también sus amos cayeron al suelo arrodillados, Ciel se lleva su mano derecha a su ojo cubierto con el parche negro, Alois se lleva su mano izquierda a la boca y cierra sus ojos con muchísima fuerza, Catherine parecía estar respirando agitada a causa de que su marca estaba en la misma zona donde está su corazón latiendo. Los tres mayordomos se giraron para ir hasta sus amos, pero poco a poco sus formas humanas se borraban y eran cubiertos por sus mantos negros, sus ojos brillaban causando la sensación de bienestar. Pero Hannah al ver esas reacciones ella tuvo que usar a los trillizos para agarrar a los condes para así apartarlos de sus mayordomos, quienes parecían estar enfocados en la necesidad de comer.

\- ¡Sáquenlos de aquí! – Grita la sirvienta a los trillizos quienes asienten, cada uno con un conde, para así salir corriendo de allí a una dirección opuesta. Al ver que los humanos no estaban, tenía que hacer algo y era usar una de sus tantas habilidades, era un demonio y sus funciones eran iguales a las que esos tres hombres, pero había otra más y era aportar conocimientos a otros demonios inexpertos – Ustedes tres ¡quietos! – Acto seguido, sus ojos brillaron logrando que los demás se detuvieran, pero había una quinta persona. Grell estaba temblando del miedo, allí estaba, lo conocía, otro demonio, pero lo más llamativo era que también tenía la apariencia de un joven mayordomo.

\- Jm – Al escuchar aquella burla con simples sílabos, Hannah estaba sorprendida, allí estaba, aquel demonio que prácticamente es venerado como el más cercano al creador de su raza. Los tres, se giran, para abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa, jamás pensaron que esa persona apareciera en territorios humanos – obsérvense como están – Dice con un tono sarcástico, su mirada zafiro era enfocada en uno de sus favoritos, Sebastian agacha su mirada de la vergüenza, Claude parecía mirarlo con desprecio con el simple hecho de reconocerlo, pero Liam, parecía estar sumergido en un dilema mental – Hannah, agradezco tu esfuerzo de enviarme un mensaje – La joven sirvienta agacha su mirada para después hacer una reverencia y retirarse, aquel sujeto de piel nívea, mirada frívola y carente de altanería los observaba aquellos tres con severidad, sus largos cabellos negros caían hasta la altura de sus hombros, vestía el mismo traje igual aquellos tres, lo más llamativo de todo eso, era un demonio contratista pero sin amo, o eso es lo que aparentaba – Ustedes tres, terminaran por darme un paro cardiaco antes de que llegue a cumplir los cien mil años – Los que estaban agachan sus miradas para posteriormente sentir que sus marcas dejaban de brillar y que su sufrimiento repentino desapareciera. El invitado, se lleva su mano derecha a la frente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio, cierra sus ojos y los vuelve abrir, enfocándolos en aquellos tres – Pero díganme, ¡¿Qué diablos tienen en la cabeza ustedes tres?! ¡Son demonios graduados de una institución para contratistas y lo que consiguen es pura diversión! – Claude le gruñe a modo de respuesta, Liam lo insultaba en voz baja, pero Sebastian, junto todo el valor y dignidad que tenía para ponerse de pie, y lo enfrenta.

\- Eso lo que tú piensas, pero no es la misma forma que yo lo entiendo, sus palabras no nos afectan, y entiendo su punto de enojo – Aquel sujeto entrecierra sus ojos y afila su mirada, ya notando que aquel demonio lo estaba confrontando con simples palabras – Sin embargo – Vuelve hacer una pausa, para así sacarse el guante de su mano derecha con el fin de enseñársela a su superior – Tenemos una duda con respecto a lo que aconteció – El invitado deja salir una risita tímida, esboza una sonrisa mientras se cruza de brazos.

\- Esta bien, me ganaste joven Michaelis – Sebastian sonríe con victoria, para así todos comenzar a caminar rumbo a donde estarían sus amos.

* * *

 **\- XsX -**

* * *

Las puestas de la sala se abrieron, dejando a la vista que sus amos parecían tener una disputa a todo pulmón, entre medio la única dama en disputa. Los dominios pestañean varias veces al ver la poca coherencia de lo sucedido, sin embargo, Liam apresura su paso para ir hasta su ama, con el fin de cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

\- _**"¿Hasta cuándo tendré que soportar a estos asquerosos humanos?"**_ – Se pregunta el invitado algo desorbitado cuando aquel trio de demonios trataban de tomar control sobre sus amos – _**"Me sorprende ver lo humanizados que están esos tres"**_ Ah – Deja salir un suspiro, para posteriormente recobrar su compostura e ir hasta donde estaban aquellos tres jovencitos.

Catherine observa aquel sujeto que ingreso en compañía de los otros dos mayordomos y el suyo, lo mira, hasta recordar algo que jamás pensó que era cierto – _**"No puede ser, él es…"**_ – La joven condesa agacha su mirada y enfoca sus ojos en un punto vacío, más recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que pensó haberlos borrado, pero como resultado de sus malas jugadas fue el peor de los movimientos.

\- Sebastian ¿Quién es él? – Pregunta con arrogancia y severidad el joven conde, Alois lo mira de reojo para posteriormente ir a saludar al invitado, de paso sacarse las dudas al respecto con lo que sucedió.

\- Bienvenido señor… - El invitado deja salir una risa nerviosa, cierra sus ojos por unos segundos, lleva su mano derecha a la cabeza para así rascarse la nuca, demostrando el desconcierto.

\- No deben darme la bienvenida, después de todo, cumplo mi deber – Alois se cruza de brazos y lo mira con neutralidad, por otro lado, Claude aprovecha para pedirles a los trillizos para que traigan el té y algunos bocadillos, sin embargo, Liam toma a su ama para así ayudarla a sentar en el sofá para dos personas – Pero evitemos malos entendidos, ustedes deben de saberlo como también mis motivos, porque no soy ni un enemigo y menos un aliado, solamente un árbitro – Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Ciel cierra sus ojos y voltea su rostro con altanería, Catherine lo mira con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Abre sus ojos para así enfocarlos en los de aquel jovencito con una apariencia bastante angelical y débil – Mi nombre es Penrod Wood, soy el mayordomo personal del Conde Verner Collingwood – Todos los presentes abren sus ojos de la sorpresa, Ciel no sabía que decir al respecto, Alois estaba anonadado, hasta que recuerda aquella conversación en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Reina Victoria.

 **\- Flashback -**

Caminaba a paso tranquilo por la sala, el baile había cesado pero la música no, le bastaba relacionarse con diferentes nobles, más cuando estaba con la calurosa compañía de su mano derecha. En eso ve con lascivia aquella hermosa jovencita, de cabellos blancos, mirada celeste, piel que deseaba probar, pero debía mantener la compostura y acercarse a la joven, sin embargo, siente como Claude coloca su mano en su hombro, alza su rostro para así notar aquel mensaje silencioso. Estaba consciente de que estaba a pocos metros de distancia, lo mejor para apreciar la conversación de la joven condesa junto a otro joven de cabello corto y rojizo claro, mirada ambarina y de porte elegante, algo que le parecía desagradable.

\- No debes subestimarte querida prima, ya hace un buen tiempo que mi madre revelo los deseos de mi difunta tía, tu y yo, somos parientes políticos, sabiendo que el difunto Conde Aldrich haya muerto a causa de un revelamiento por parte de la realeza – Catherine deja salir un suspiro de tristeza con el simple hecho de hablar con su único familiar por parte de su difunta madre, no se sentía completa, pero estaba agradecida de que siempre fue parte de la realeza y no una simple bastarda.

\- ¿Por qué el destino de mi adorado padre fue ese y no vivir? – Pregunto de una manera vacía, el joven Conde Collingwood da un sorbo a su copa de vino mirando a su prima política con preocupación.

\- Eso deberías preguntárselo a la Reina Victoria y no a mí y menos a los allegados – La joven Catherine lo observa con una sonrisa triste mientras se llevaba un mini pastelito de crema a la boca – Cambiando de tema, deberías ir consiguiendo marido si es que deseas obtener toda la herencia de ese viejo iluso – Catherine deja salir una risa de satisfacción, al escuchar las palabras de su primo político reconsidero su meta personal, dejando su objetivo primordial de lado, sabiendo que ahora era imposible tocar a la reina.

\- Lo tengo en mente, querido primo, pero necesitare tus influencias para hacerlo realidad – Le contesta mientras fija su mirada cielo en el joven Phantomhive, el Conde Collingwood observa al perro de la reina con desprecio, sabiendo que su nombre ya fue manchado en alguna que otra ocasión por esa familia de extraños.

 **\- End Flashback -**

Se da media vuelta para así ir hasta donde estaba su prometida, había recordado aquella conversación por demás interesante y a la vez alarmante, lo único que debía hacer era mantenerse al margen de cualquier movimiento por parte de la condesa de Aldrich – _**"Parece que este juego de estrategia se volverá más complicado, si es que ese tal conde es de mantenerse al margen, pero sería una lástima dejar ir así a una presa fácil"**_ – Pensó para sí mismo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su prometida, le toma la mano derecha a su adorada muñequita, y en frente de Ciel, quien parecía ver todo aquello con un asombro bastante camuflado – Entonces es un agrado tener la cálida visita del mayordomo del primo político de mi adora Catherine – La condesa se gira para mirar con un sonrojo teñido en sus delicadas mejillas, pero sus ojos abiertos destellaban su preocupación y el asombro al escuchar aquello. En cambio, el mayordomo invitado mira a los tres mayordomos con suspicacia, lo que nota era que esos tres demonios parecían estar mirando a diferentes partes de aquella sala.

* * *

 **\- XsX -**

* * *

No se había logrado de recuperar el gran susto y del asombro, tenía sus emociones a mil, lo más extraño era que no se había percatado que estaba solo, tirado en el suelo y sin ningún rastro de los demonios. Él, un guapo, exuberante e incluso especial, un Shinigami con muchísima experiencia, pero a la vez inexperiencia.

\- Ah, aquí estabas, Grell Sutcliff – El de cabellos pelirrojos se respinga al escuchar la voz bastante particular de su compañero y amor platónico, se voltea y allí estaba, con su rostro serio, acomodándose sus lentes y consigo traía su guadaña personalizada.

\- H…H…Hola Will – Lo saluda mientras avanzaba hasta su compañero con nerviosismo y triste, sabiendo que podría obtener una reprimenda al no avisar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, sabiendo que tus vacaciones terminaron? – Grell infla sus cachetes de manera infantil, mientras le dedicaba una miradita llena de interés.

\- Creo que podría retomar mi trabajo de aquí y en compañía tuya – Se le acerca con sensualidad, pero al tener los orbes verdes de su compañero destellantes de frialdad.

\- Eso ni lo pienses y no aceptare un trabajo fallido de nuevo – Cierra sus ojos para después mirar de reojo a su compañero quien estaba tirado en el suelo con una expresión de tristeza, pero en su interior sentía interés del que ya destellaba su compañero – Y ¿Qué te ahorrillo hasta esta mansión? – Se asombra al sentir las frenéticas muestras de cariño de Grell, pero camufla ese "sentimiento" con su frialdad.

\- Es simple - Se le acerca al oído para contarle todo lo que sabe hasta el momento, Will analiza toda la situación para posteriormente tomar por los hombros a su compañero y darle su punto de vista.

\- Es mejor que te quedes vigilando a esos demonios y humanos, que mañana traigo todo el trabajo que debes hacer – La mirada de Grell se le ilumina al escuchar aquello, podía quedarse, pero lo más alarmante era que Will lo estaba tocando sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

 **\- XsX -**

* * *

Penrod observa a la joven condesa en manos de aquel chiquillo poco producente, jamás pensó que su misión fuera tan ambigua, sin embargo, tenía otra misión encubierto, lástima que debe mantenerse al margen – Mi amo siempre se consideró sobreprotector con su familia más allegada y más tratándose de Lady Catherine – La joven desvía su mirada Alois quien parecía estar mirándola con una sonrisa bastante alegre, además, las palabras dichas por ese mayordomo, le parecía por demás innecesarias.

En cambio, Ciel analiza con cautela aquella condesa y tratar de descifrar lo que esté pensando su enemigo, Sebastian se percata de lo que hacía su amo, y él hace lo mismo pero con Liam y Claude – Entonces eso quiere decir, que el conde Collingwood, pretende mantener vigilada a Lady Catherine y ¿Por qué lo haría? – Habla el conde Phantomhive mientras cerraba sus ojos y le daba un sorbo a su té, ya que los trillizos a disposición de los Trancy había regresado con el té. Alois le observa de reojo y con serenidad, algo andaba ocurriendo y lo tenía presente, en cambio, Catherine se acerca más a su prometido y mira a Ciel con una sonrisa de diversión.

\- Somos familia, mi vida depende de un hilo y si mañana me ocurre algo, la responsabilidad recaería en su mayordomo, ¿No es así Liam? – Gira la cabeza para mirar a su mayordomo quien parecía estar algo anonadado ante su mención; Alois se ruboriza al sentir la cercanía de su prometida, Claude lo nota y se queda vigilando aquella muchacha, en cambio, Ciel afila más su mirada ya notando aquellos ojos cielo que lo observaban con rivalidad.

* * *

 **\- XsX -**

* * *

Ya todos pasaron a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, la conversación termino prácticamente un duelo entre los tres condes y sus mayordomos parecían estar sumidos en el invitado, quien parecía estar analizando el ambiente.

Los tres mayordomos al ya cerciorarse que sus amos están descansando como corresponde, bajan a la sala donde anteriormente estaban todos reunidos, era el momento oportuno para intercambiar palabras en presencia de ese demonio arbitrario.

\- Ya era hora de que aparecieran ustedes tres – Dijo con sorna y carente de sarcasmo, ya que no les dio ni un segundo más para avanzar, dado que uso una de sus habilidades como un demonio de alto orden, cierra todas las puertas de aquella sala con seguro, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas también igual, dejando todo a oscuras, la luz tenue de las velas era lo único que iluminaba, dando la sensación de terror en el ambiente.

\- ¿Ahora nos podrá explicar lo que nos ocurrió hace unos minutos atrás? – Cuestiono Claude con firmeza, provocando que su superior lo mirara con desprecio en su rostro.

\- Esta bien, lo hare porque presiente que sus amos les preguntaran y deben estar informados – Respondió con honestidad y tranquilidad Penrod, mientras se ponía de pie e iba hasta aquellos tres demonios – Antes de eso les daré mi opinión con respecto a lo que últimamente andan haciendo sin autorización, me da una profunda gracia y desprecio ante sus aspectos humanizados, son demonios entrenados, con experiencia y una vida que ustedes tres no deben tener en este mundo terrenal – Les decía con un aire de paternidad fingida, estaban conscientes, pero Sebastian dudaba de aquello y debía abstenerse a todo regaño por un demonio más fuerte que él; en el caso de Claude, era distinto, sentía como esas palabras le recalcaban de los motivos de regresar su contrato con el joven Alois, sabiendo que Hannah también estaba arrepentida. Sin embargo, Liam se mantenía firme a todo, aquellas palabras no le hacía sentir esos remordimientos, es inexperto en algunas cosas, pero debía cumplir todo los deseos de su ama, y agradeciendo que Penrod fue su puente hasta llegar hasta la condesa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo cambiaron las reglas para nosotros los demonios? – Cuestiono Sebastian con una sonrisa en sus labios, su marca brilla un poco sin dejarse ver atraves de la tela.

\- Nunca cambiaron, siguen iguales, pero últimamente ha habido muchos casos donde los demonios comienzan a escasear, ya que estos humanos hacen rituales "satánicos" para invocarnos, con el fin de utilizarnos como objetos de diversión y para cumplir sus caprichos terrenales - Los tres se sorprenden al escuchar aquella novedad, Penrod se cruza de brazos y enfoca su mirada zafiro en los ojos rojizos de Sebastian – Sin embargo, el motivo por el que mi protegida, Hannah, me solicito mediante un rito de invocación, ya que ella predijo que sus marcas de contrato iban a presentar un choque espacio temporal, haciendo que esos humanos sufran de las consecuencias, lamentablemente deberán recrear un nuevo contrato estipulando el tiempo que ellos deseen apropiado – Sebastian abre sus ojos de la sorpresa a lo que estaba escuchando, Claude de igual manera y más nervioso ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mansión de su amo, no obstante, Liam comienza a reír bajo para después acatar la atención de los otros dos demonios al alzar su risa.

\- Jajaja, parece ser que yo no tengo problema, dado que no es la primera ni la última vez que me ocurre esto – Se voltea para así mirar a los otros dos mayordomos con suspicacia y triunfo – Es tanta la gracia que me da, por el motivo de que ustedes dos como demonios no se acuerdan y yo ya he puesto manos a la obra con el tema de mi contrato con Lady Catherine, ella me pidió recrear el contrato pero teniendo un árbitro con experiencia – Al terminar gira su cara para así mirar a Penrod, quien se mantenía con seriedad, no le agradaba el hecho de que ese demonio tan macabro como lo era Liam, un ser oscuro con sangre su sangre infectada de crueldad pura.

Sebastian entre cierra sus ojos destellando su enojo, poco a poco un humo negro salía por sus costados, a punto de mostrar su verdadera forma. Claude también lo estaba, jamás pensó que ese tal Liam Cranston fuera más cruel, más manipulador y más astuto, que él, eso era el peor de los insultos hacia su persona.

Sin embargo, Penrod los mantenía puesta su mirada en aquellos tres, connota una de sus habilidades, para analizar las intenciones de esos demonios, se lleva la grata sorpresa, que Sebastian estaba limpio al no romper con las normas, analizo el contrato hecho con ese chico y jamás creyó que su contrato estaba por caducar de alguna forma. Después analiza a Claude, sorpresa que se llevó, aquel demonio cometió el peor de los actos, pero esta consiente que había un sentimiento de culpabilidad, y al leer el contrato, esboza una media sonrisa para así asentir con que ese era el mejor de los castigos. No obstante, el caso de Liam, era notorio y no aceptaría que ese joven demonio se haga falsas historias, porque lo hay en su contrato previo era algo maquiavélico, cumplir una venganza hacia alguien evidente, además, al escuchar que rehízo el contrato con su ama, pudo notar la palabra clave, y aquello no le gusto para nada.


End file.
